


If you'd waited one more day

by Alexisnotokay_642409



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Q (James Bond), BAMF R (James Bond), Cats, Eve Moneypenny Ships James Bond/Q, Eve Moneypenny is a Good Friend, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, James Bond Takes Care of Q, Kidnapped Q (James Bond), M/M, MI6 Agents, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Not SPECTRE (2015) Compliant, Oblivious Q (James Bond), Post-Skyfall, Protective James Bond, SPECTRE (2015) Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexisnotokay_642409/pseuds/Alexisnotokay_642409
Summary: Q is getting desperatley close to discovering the information needed to bring down SPECTRE, and the identities of all those involved in the organisation, before James Bloody Bond goes and ruins everything... while attempting to get Bond out his mind, Q discovers something that puts him and all of MI6 in great danger. None of this wouldve happened in the first place if Q hadnt of fancied said impossible 00...(basically a complete rewrite of Spectre because lets face it, why the heck did they take the kidnapped q storyline out?)
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... Spectre and its ending annoyed me so much that i decided to essentially.... rewrite an entire movie. Its completley non canon compliant (in fact, the only parts that're really the same is the fact that blofeld and SPECTRE are the villains, and its up to James Bond and MI6 to save the world.... again), Madeline is actually a French agent, Alec Trevelyan is alive and not evil, Q still has two cats and a mortgage, and maybe even his own 00 agent by the end of it...
> 
> Comments, feedback and suggestions are welcome and appreciated! :)

Q leaned back in his chair with a sigh and a groan as his neck clicked painfully. He pulled his fingers through his birds nest of hair and felt desperatley for his mug of earl grey. caffeine.  
he swallowed the liquid down gratefully, sat up, and prepared to turn back to his computer when there was a knock at the door. Pushing his glasses up his nose, he spun his chair around while already dreading whatever conversation was about to begin.

"Come in."  
The door swung open revealing a rather short woman with neon green hair cut in a fashionable pixie bob, and sporting round glasses with copper frames. Despite the odd combination, she had actually managed to make it work (No mean feat, thought Q with a slight hint of jealousy).  
"Oh, good... evening R," said Q, after pausing to check the time and realising it was already 7pm.  
"What can i do for you?"  
R walked in, closing the door behind her and throwing herself unceremoniously onto the small sofa on one side of the office.  
"Oh, right now? Nothing you can do for me I dont think. I actually came to see if you were making any progress with the project- M wants to know. He also wants to speak to you- pretty urgent, apparently."  
Q groaned again, laying his head on his arms in despair. He had been working on getting past the security system of this certain hard drive for 4 days straight now- ever since agent 005 had managed to recover it from a mission to Guatemala and returned it to Q branch. Initially, he had thought it would be easy as anything, after all, he was one of the most talented hackers and programmers the world had to offer. Instead, he had been met with so many different layers of encryption and self-mutating coding that even he was struggling. It didnt help that the information contained on this hard drive would hold the key to bringing down the network that had been threatening MI6 and intelligence agencies all over the world for months now, and Q hadnt even got far enough into the drive to know the name of the agency. He had, metaphorically, not just hit a brick wall,but slammed into a concrete slab at over 200 miles an hour, and was not recovering well.  
"Well, R,"  
started Q, in a voice dripping with sarcasm,  
"it's going just perfectly! It's not at all like everything i try is as useless as trying to build a car with no hands!"

R sighed and stood up, standing behind the Quartermaster and placing her hands on his shoulders, attempting to massage them. "You'll get there Q. You're smarter than the rest of MI6 put together, and worth more than any of them too. It doesn't matter if you haven't made the breakthrough quite yet. M can't be cross- that man cant even code a bloody HTML page for christ's sake!"  
Q gave a half hearted smile at her words, secretly enjoying the massage his aching shoulders were recieving. Both R and Q jumped and spun round as there was a loud and insistent knocking on the door, before it swung open, the person behind it not waiting for any invitation.  
"Q, R," said M, nodding at the both of them.  
"Any progress yet?" he asked, not really looking as though he expected there to be, something Q was greatful for.  
"Ah, not yet Sir, but we are getting there- should only be a couple more days at the most."  
R replied hastily, saving Q from having to verbalise what he saw as an absolute failure. M nodded in acknowledgement, before dissmissing R.  
"I need to talk in private with the Quatermaster for a second if you please, R."  
Once the door was shut behind her, M turned to Q with a serious look on his face.  
"Q, i'm not going to try and stall what im about to say as it won't make it any easier on you. It is more than possible that your extensive exploration and decoding of the hard drive is able to be tracked and monitored, probably by the organisation themselves. Obviously, this puts you in great danger until this entire project is completley finished with. I want you to be careful, Q. Dont leave Vauxhaul by yourself, let one of the drivers take you home, be around trusted MI6 agents as much as possible. You are, and continue to be, possibly the only person on the planet asside from the one who programmed it able to make it past the encryptions on that thing."

Qs eyes had widened minutley during Ms speech, but he otherwise showed no signs of being disturbed at all by the fact that his life was possibly in great danger. It came with the job, he supposed.  
"With all due respect, Sir, i rather thought my life was always in danger, what with being the Quartermaster of MI6. Also, I have already made sure that it is almost impossible to track any signals that may be being given off by the device for that exact reason, Sir."  
M nodded at this, before heading towards the door. As his hand rested on the handle, though, he turned back to face Q.  
"All the same, Quartermaster, your role has never been more important in the saftey not just of MI6, but all intelliegence agencies and the civillian population everywhere. We need you, Q. Stay safe."  
Q managed a strangled smile as M continued.  
"Oh, and i need you ready to equip 007 for a mission to Nagoya as soon as possible. I'll have the details sent to you ASAP. Goodbye."

Q let his head fall to the desk in exasperation. Great. His life was in immediate danger already, and now he needed to deal with 007- Bond- in.... oh look, approximatley 7 minutes. It took Q all of 2 minutes to hack the airline companies website and book Bonds flights, arrange a suitable fake identity, and sort out accomodation. With that done, he dragged himself up to gather the necessary equipment. It wasnt a dangerous mission, Bond only requiring the standard Walther PPK and set of comms the field agents always had, meaning Q wasnt going to let himself worry about the man too much.

That done, Q slumped into his chair again, letting his mind wander. He felt his thoughts drifting back to three years ago, in front of the fighting temeraire, where he first met Bond. Q had known he was in trouble from the start. Strong, well-built physique, icey blue eyes, and a smirk that had had caused hundreds of men and women over the years to simply fall into his bed, Q knowing he'd be more than happy to... No, stop. Dont- you cant think like that, he reminded himself. You cant have him. You will never be able to have him. His flirting is just a game, he doesnt really want you. Youre better off alone with your cats than broken hearted by one man who only wanted a single night of passion.  
Q sighed again. it really was hopeless. No matter how hard he tried he couldnt stop thinking about his bloody smile and stupid eyes and his awful laugh when Q wouldnt flirt back and-  
"Bloody Hell!"

A deep, rich laugh full of what sounded like genuine amusement filled the room, causing Q to glare right at the object of his mental affections, wishing he could fall through the floor.  
"Good evening, Q," said Bond with a smile  
"how are you today? I must say you look lovely this evening."  
Q positivley scowled at this comment, before snapping  
"How i am is none of you business 007, and i would thank you not to comment on my appearence. You are here for your documentation, plane ticket and equipment. nothing else."  
Q handed over said equipment, almost forcing it into Bonds hands, spitting:  
"And so help you God if you dare to lose a single piece!"

Bond accepted the equipement, still grinning,  
"Calm down, darling. i wouldnt want you to ruffle your cardigan now would i?  
Qs brain short circited at that.  
"Darling?! Im not your 'Darling'! I am your Quartermaster! Nothing more! Now get out and get on the bloody plane before i send you out there with nothing more than some chewing gum and a saftey pin!"  
Bond moved towards the door, still smirking.  
"I do so hate it when you frown, Dear Q, your face is so pretty when you smile"  
"Get Out!! And put that down! That's not yours!"  
Bond pouted- for Gods sake pouted- and put down the selection of knives he had been investigating.  
"Ciao Q, I'll miss you!"

The moment the door shut, Q slud down the wall, groaning.It just wasn't fair. He couldn't have Bond. It would never work. The man was just playing. Why did the only man he'd fancied since college have to be a complete asshole and womaniser?? He needed to get back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy chapter 2! And yes, I did name Q's two cats after Audrey Hepburn and Coco Chanel :)

Bond sat quietly, gazing out of the small window of the aeroplane and across the bank of clouds beneath him. He really hoped that Q wasn't too angry at him for earlier- after all, he had initially been genuinley complimenting Q, not that the young genius ever seemed to take him seriously. Although, thought Bond, that was fair enough, considering his reputation.  
He was a little reassured by the fact that he had been seated in first class, as if Q was really angry with him, he would've been sat in economy (something he still found unjust- if he was going to risk his life for Queen and Country, he may as well be comfortable on the way there at least), just to spite him.

Usually on flights like these Bond was preoccupied by thoughts of the mission to come- not nerves, not really after all these years, but more a vague sense of anticipation and interest in what he had to do. This time, however, the mission seemed like such a clean in and out job that he wasnt even mildly curious about what would happen. He'd been on so many missions similar to this before, and the real trouble would be managing to keep himself occupied over anything else. 

All the mission comprised of this time was for him to... take care of a fairly low grade assassin who had killed one of MI6s field agents about a month earlier- Q had of course done a large amount of digging into exactly who this man was, for fear that he was part of a larger organisation who meant harm to more than just one field agent. It turned out that the assassin had been the brother of a woman killed in an accident that the field agent (Bond couldn't really remember his name, perhaps it was Havers? Mark Havers? Something like that) had been involved in during a rather unprecedented car chase- unfortunate, nothing more to it. Although, the fact that Riku Takahashi had managed to identify and track down those involved made him smart enough to be dangerous. So he had to go. Simple, really.  
This was one of the reasons Bond admired Q so much. He had the skills to know everything about a person in a matter of seconds, and could manipulate any technology around them to put them in the right place at the right time for MI6 to get involved. Despite Bonds initial opinion that the young, skinny, Quatermaster who looked fresh out of uni wouldnt last a week, he was rather pleased to be proved wrong. Q was by no means helpless at all- Q was a challenge, and Bond liked that.

***

As the plane was coming in to land, Bond heard the earpiece he had in begin to hum with life, Q's voice filtering through immediatley.  
"Right Bond, there isn't much for you to do today, as Takahashi won't be in the area until tomorrow afternoon, so just focus on getting out of the airport and to the arranged accomodation before 9pm and without managing to cause a major international scandal- that would be a good start."  
Bond smiled at the way Q already sounded as though he was preparing to deal with said international scandal before he'd been on Japanese soil 5 minutes.  
"Of course, Q- I assume there will be a car waiting for me to pick up somewhere nearby?"

"Yes, it's barely a few streets away from the main airport terminal- i'll send the co-ordinates through and you should find it in no time"

Bond smiled, "Ta, Q."

"Just doing my job 007, as i'm sure you are aware. Now, I expect i can leave you to it, and trust you to report to me first thing tomorrow morning for me to give you the final information about Takahashi's whereabouts and the general brief?"

Bond made a noise in the affirmative, and then   
"Goodnight, 007."

"Goodnight, Q."

Bond's ears pricked up at the sound of Q's laughter after his statement- it really was a nice sound.  
"Why're you laughing, Q?"

"Well, it's not night here in England, is it? I will be awake for many hours yet, 007."

Bond sighed, Q really needed to take better care of himself.

"Make sure you sleep though, Q, you looked positivley dead on your feet when i last saw you! And remember to eat dinner- you're far to skinny."

Q sighed over the line, clearly exasperated.  
"Reminder that you aren't my mother, 007, and i dont need anyone to take care of me. Besides, perhaps i wouldnt look so tired if you and the other 00s didnt insist on forcing me to use all my brain power in keeping you alive and saving you from your own terrible decisions. Really, youre the one who needs me!"

Bond outright laughed at this, pleased by the fact that Q didn't seem to be harbouring any grudges from earlier, and decided to try his luck again on sneaking in an affectionate name.  
"If you say so, Dear Q, if you say so."

"Im not your 'Dear', 007, as you are well aware. I am your Quartermaster and your superior, please respect that. Have a nice evening."

And with that, Q switched of the comms and Bonds head was filled with silence. Well, it was worth a try, after all.

***

Q closed the door of his flat behind him, smiling as his two cats appeared from nowhere to wrap their way around his ankles, purring and shedding fur all over his shins. He reached down to scratch behind their ears and then wandered into the kitchen to feed them- he knew that Audrey and Coco wouldnt leave him alone until he did, after all (also yes, he had named his cats after old fashion icons and movie stars, everyone was allowed their interests, thank you very much).

With that done, he settled down on the window seat in his living room, a mug of tea in his one hand and his laptop balanced precariously on his knees. He opened up the hard drive program and set to work. He was finding it hard to concentrate, the exchange with Bond still running through his head. Did Bond really care about him enough to remind him that he needed to eat and sleep? Or was he just teasing him in the same way he always had about his age, being too young to care for himself properly? Q hated the way Bond flirted with him, he wasnt even able to find it flattering because he was aware it wasnt sincere. It only hurt him to think about it, to think about what he could never have.

Shaking his head to dispel all thought of James Bloody Bond from his mind, he allowed himself to sink deep into lines of code and encryption, focusing on the patterns and the movement of the code, searching for a way in.

Approximatley three and a half hours later, Q spotted something. An anomaly in the code, sitting right there in front of him. Swallowing with anticipation, Q followed the code in, the defense protecting the data unravelling before his eyes. He had to suppress a little yell of triumph as he gained access to reams of files, beginning to search through them one by one, downloading the information. Upon opening one particular file, his mouth fell open and he could hear blood pounding through his ears. He had to get Bond out of Japan. Now.

And then-  
a breeze of cold air?  
That.... wasn't right...  
Q never left the windows or doors open, and his security was second to none...  
Something was wrong. Someone was in his house.  
Q immediatley slammed the lid of his laptop down, desperatley hoping the information was safely downloaded, as he threw his arm towards the panic button installed beneath the picture frame on his right.  
He had almost reached it when he heard the unmiskable sound of the saftey being removed from a gun. He froze as he felt the freezing metal of the barrel dig into the back of his neck. A single bead of sweat trickled down his cheek.

"Keep still, little Quartermaster, or it wont just be you who gets to experience a bullet in the back of your head..."

Q gulped. Oh fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter three! Enjoy!
> 
> i actually planned this chapter on the back of a maths exercise on inverse functions... because of course inspiration has to strike in the middle of class...

Eve walked down the stairs to Q-branch, humming happily to herself- she had just escaped a rather tedious meeting with M and Tanner, and had spent the last two hours wanting to pull her own face off. Now, after she delivered these reports to Q, she would be able to put her feet up for a while, and enjoy some of the wine that she had stored in her office (not that anyone else knew about that, but there was no harm done in that).  
She smiled, thinking of the playful banter and flirting that she had overheard between Q and Bond last time she ran a check through the CCTV systems. She was going to enjoy giving Q hell for that. After all, that was what best friends were for...

Having now reached the centre of Q-branch, she stopped in confusion. The person standing behind the desk at the head of the room was definitley not Q. Unless somehow overnight Q had managed to have a sex change and dye his hair neon green, and she was pretty certain that, had that been the case, she would've been informed before anyone else. She frowned,

"R,"  
she began, causing the small women to spin around, surprised at the voice.  
"You wouldn't happen to know where the Quartermaster is, would you? It's just i have some reports to deliver to him that it's pretty urgent he review ASAP, according to M."  
R figited uncomfortably, causing Eves heart to speed up somewhat- this wasnt good, clearly. It seemed she wasn't the only one who had never, despite the fact it was only 7.30 in the morning, seen Q-branch devoid of their evil overlord (as he was affectionally dubbed by the minions).  
"R,"  
she repeated, voice hardening and also rising, a note of panic poorly disguised as she moved closer.  
"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, Eve, we dont... actually know where he is at this second... We were as surprised as you were when we all turned up and he wasn't here. We've tried calling him, but he hasn't picked up at all! That was only five minutes ago, and we have people attempting to trace his tracker in case... well... in case..."  
R trailed off, stabbing the floor with her heal a few times, and ringing her hands nervously.

Throughout this exchange, Eve's face had gradually contorted into what Tanner called her "field-agent face"- brows set, face like a stone, and eyes that could kill with a single glance.  
"And why haven't you been able to trace him yet? And why in the world has M not been notified?"  
Eve's voice had risen slightly, and was now more intimidating than the majority of the double-o agents put together. She snapped her head around the room, minions ducking in fear, burrying themselves in their coding and engineering.  
"Eve... we're doing all we can.. we don't want to assume the worst yet, hopefully there is.. another explanation than the one that, well, all of us have come to at this stage. I was about to send Amna to inform M when you walked in as it is! And we have to juggle handling this, and someone has to take care of 007 in Nagoya as well, that is.. if he hasnt 'taken it into his own hands' and finished the job already..."  
By now R was back behind the desk, furiously typing away at the computer, bringing up the database that was able to track the chip that every MI6 employee had embedded in their neck for this exact reason. 

Eve watched with fearful anticipation as R worked as fast as she could (not nearly as fast as Q could work though, her brain supplied unhelpfully), before R let out a defeated sounding groan and laid her head in her hands.  
"What? What is it?"  
Eve snapped, glaring over Rs shoulder at the screen. R looked up, grey eyes filled with a mixture of fear and determination.  
"The signal. It's been scrambled. It's been tampered with to broadcast it's location from over 50 different location in the world. I think... I think it might be what we feared. I thimk something's happened to him."  
Eve slapped the papers on the desk and began marching towards the door.  
"I'll inform M! Get the minions to keep decoding the origion point of the signal, and you handle Bond. And for the love of God, do not let him find out about Q!!"  
The glass door slammed shut with a resounding clang behind her. R swallowed and logged onto the coms network.

*** 

Bond let out a sigh, watching the warm air of his breath condense into small clouds in front of him. He was kneeling on a rooftop, hidden behind a small parapet, eyes fixed on the large window across the street. He had quickly become bored woth staying in the hotel, and had decided to actually read through the mission briefing for once (that was, of course, coded, to ensure against nosy one night stands or bored customs officials), and had discovered the location of Takahashi from it. Helpful from Q, really. Almost like he knew how Bond was likely to react.  
The thought brought a smile to his face, starting to think about the thick curls of brown hair and emerald eyes that had, quite unfortunatley, besotted him. Inconvienient, and something he was determined to ignore outside the playful flirting with the serious undertones that he'd displayed so far. He didnt want to scare Q away permenantly, after all. 

Bond snapped out of his daydream when the com in his ear buzzed to life once more. He broke out in a grin, more than ready to complete this mission while engaging in some playfulness with Q along the way. His smile disappeared though, whem the person on the other end spoke.

"007? Your tracker shows that you've left your hotel and have made it to the place where Takahashi is confirmed to be residing- it that the case?"  
R had attempted to rush right in with the mission, a futile hope that Bond wasn't.fussed about her running his mission fueling her. Bond was not having it.

"Where's Q? Why're you on the comms? I want the Quartermaster, please."  
Bond demanded, in the moment, unaware of how much like a petulant toddler he sounded like.  
"The Quartermaster is currently.occupied with unavoidable business, 007, so i will be running your mission today. The return airline tickets have already been mailed to your identities email for the trip home."

"What's so important that it's 'unavoidable'? I would like to speak to the Quartermaster immediatley, please."  
Bond was struggling to focus on the window and the aim of his gun while dealing with what he saw as a major setback. This was all wrong. Where was Q? Q always ran his missions and R knew that! What had happened?  
Before R had any real chance to reply, an unsuspecting Takahashi walked into Bonds view from the rooftop, and a gunshot went off. One shot, a head shot, just like always from Bond, despite the brewing anger, frustration and worry he was feeling.  
Bond was losing his calm now.  
"Tell me, R! Where is the Quartermaster?"

R, unused to Bonds unpredictable temper and still shaken from the speed and callousness with which he had just disposed of the target, accidently let out a hurried  
"i dont know!"  
Slapping a hand over her mouth, R groaned. Oh fuck. Oh no, no, no, no.  
"What do you mean you dont know?"  
Bond voice was suddenly low and menacing, a predator stalking its helpless prey. R took a deep breath, mantally apologising to M, Tanner, Eve and the other 00s before replying.

"He... never turned up this morning. We tried to track him down with his chip, but it's been tampered with. He's missing."

Bonds brain stopped, suddenly filled with white noise. Someone was going to die for this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel pretty bad for Q in this chapter tbh... his poor character never asked for me to do this to him... oops.

Q surfaced gently into consciousness, his head throbbing uncontrollably, and a distinct taste of iron in his mouth. Blood, his semi functioning brain replied helpfully. He tried to make a swift inventory of his injuries without giving any indication to anyone who may have been watching that he was no longer out cold. His ankles and wrists were bound, and he could feel the coarse rope cutting into his skin, rubbing it raw every time he shifted. He could also tell that based on the stabbing pain he felt every time he drew a breath, that several of his ribs were probably broken, and there was a slow yet steady stream of blood dripping down his face, falling in drops off his jaw.  
Oh shit,  
he thought,  
Oh, this is not good. This is not good at all.  
Surprisingly, he realised, he wasnt panicking too much yet, despite the fact that he had clearly been kidnapped, and both his life and possibly many others were at stake. Yes, considering the circumstances, he was handling this excellently, he decided.

The room was silent around him, almost deafeningly so, and he had a foul smelling blindfold covering his eyes- he didnt know if it was light or dark, if there were windows or even where the door was. The thought of the door being behind him made the hairs on Qs neck stand up, imagining sinister people lurking behind his back, which wasnt a totally unrealistic thought, if he was honest. This was very, very bad.

Realising there wasn't much more he could do without giving away the fact he was conscious, Q let his mind flick back to that moment in his flat. He hadn't managed to reach that damn button in time before that painfully feezing gun had pressed against his neck. He didn't know if MI6 had realised if he was missing yet, he didnt know where he was, or how long he'd been gone. It couldve been days already and he'd have no idea. He felt a wave of hopelessness and fear wash over him, and bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted a fresh wave of blood fill his mouth.  
Well, he would just have to make the best of it, wouldn't he? He still had his sanity and his ability to think, they weren't completly in control, and he was giving them nothing. Just as Q was cementing this thought in his head, he realised something, and his heart drooped right into his stomach.  
Bond. No. No. Oh no no no.  
Without his guidance, Bond would've gone ahead with the mission in Nagoya, not knowing the danger he was in by simply being there. Not realising that, assuming that he had completed the assassination of the target, he had just put himself in grave danger. Because he wouldve been seen. Must've been seen.  
And now Q started to panic, his breaths beginning to come in short, shallow gasps, the increasing lack of oxygen making his head spin and a tear dribble out of his eye and down his cheek.

Q knew something that no one else did, and now, simply because he wasnt quick enough or good enough or careful enough, one of the only people on the planet that Q had decided to allow hinself to care for was as good as dead. Just as his panic began to reach frankly unmanageable levels, there was the sounds of heavy metal cluncking, and a door hinge screeching as the door in question swund open. With one of his last rational thoughts, Q thanked his lucky stars that the door was not directly behind him.  
He drew a shuddering breath inwards, jolting in terror as an unaturally soft and cold palm came to rest gently on his face, the thumb rubbing back and forth, back and forth.

"Oh, Quartermaster darling, it looks as though you've finally decided to wake your sleepy little head up, doesn't it?"  
The voice, who sounded to be of swiss or german descent by the accent, gave a light and very unsettling chuckle, making Q begin to shake with fear. He stayed silent, waiting to see what would be said next.  
"Ordinarilly, with someone like you, i woukd start by removing your blindfold and watching your little eyes strain against the bright light, but i dont need to do that for you, do i, Quartermaster? After all, you already know who i am, dont you?"

Q felt more tears dribble out of his eyes, pressing his lips together and desperatley trying to lean away from the had that felt as though it belonged to a corpse. He stayed silent, refusing to answer the mans questions, no matter how rhetorically they may have been asked. He was giving this man nothing.

A huff of cold breath hit his face, and the soft voice spoke again.  
"I know you hear me, darling, and i know you know why youre here. After all, i cant have you revealing me and what im doing to the world, now, can i? Especially not to that special agent of yours."

Q gulped and shook at the mention of Bon- 007. At this stage, any familiarity and fondness had to die if he wanted to live, and wanted those he cared about to live. Q was also a little unsettled by how upfront his kidnapper was being- in his MI6 training, the situation had never gone this way.

The formless voice seemed to read Qs mind, addressing that almost as soon as the thought entered his head.  
"You're probaby wondering why im being so open with you, arent you? Your super secret agent training never went this way, id wager. Anyway, no matter what happens in here, you arent walking out alive, Quartemaster dear, so i dont see how what i say matters. Come on, pretty thing, let me hear your voice. Let me know you understand exactly whats going on here."

Q tried to keep his mouth as firmly shut as possible, but a sob bubbled up in his throat, threatening to choke him. As the tears fell in steams down his face, the soft thumb just kept rubbing, and the voice chuckling. The chuckling faded as Q felt himself slip into unconsciousness again, welcoming the silence of oblivion.

****

James stood in the MI6 bathroom, the side of his hand shoved into his mouth as he screamed and screamed.  
Why did he have to be half way across the world? How had he ever allowed this to happen? Was he really that useless that he couldnt protect the one person he had come to care for? He must be. 

Heart filled with anger, shame and fear, he felt a rare, burning tear fall down his face, and blood trickle out of his hand. He met his own eyes in the mirror, hating what he saw. All that stared back at him was a failure, a failure who had lost the last thing he cared about.  
He felt a new anger seize him. How dare they. How dare they. He didnt care what happened to him, but Q never deserved this. Pretty, sweet Q who made him gadgets and drank tea and looked fresh out of uni.   
He didnt deserve this. And Bond resolved, in that moment, to get him back. Whatever the cost.


End file.
